


Movie Night

by MelodicAscent



Series: Kingdom Hearts Connections [3]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Contest winners, Hanging Out, I do it right, I only occasionally ship Riku x Namine, Movie Night, Multi, No room for Aqua x Terra, Poor Ven needs his friends, Shenanigans, Sora and Ven are scared little kiddos, but when I do, full series, only the beginning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 16:06:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20659958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodicAscent/pseuds/MelodicAscent
Summary: Everyone wants to spend some time together. After inquiries about what everyone can do together, they decided on movie nights. Too bad Lea's taste in movies doesn't exactly match that of everyone else.





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> So, first I need to apologize. I’m not one for writing during the Summer. I actually prefer to do it in specific locations, two of my favorites being in a certain room in the library on campus, the other being the train that takes me between home and school on the weekends. So, updates SHOULD be more frequent from here on. I’m currently seeing someone who will be encouraging me constantly to keep writing, since he’s a huge fan of my work. Here’s the chapter I promised, with the requests of my April Fool’s winners, MythLore and Tkhano mixed in here.

It started with Roxas and Xion posing a question to the entire group. “What do you guys like to do together? We’re still a little new to this whole friends thing, and the only thing we ever did to hang out was sit on the clocktower and eat ice cream.”

Aqua had suggested they go to a concert together, but after discovering that not everyone was all that interested in music, that idea fell through. Ideas only got sappier from there. Terra wanted to go for a group run, Sora wanted to visit a different beach than usual, and Riku had the strange request of everyone sitting under a tree and watching the rain fall.

“What? I like rain.”

It was Kairi who suggested they watch movies together, an idea which caught the attention of the Wayfinder trio, particularly Aqua. “I haven’t seen a movie in almost fifteen years. There were sequels that I was waiting for back in the day. I’d completely forgotten about that.”

And so began the weekly tradition of the group getting together for a movie night. They took turns choosing the movie, with people less familiar with film taking suggestions from everyone else. They’d set up a screen and a projector on the play island of the Destiny Islands.

Aqua got to watch her sequels, Ven and Terra got to watch movies they’d wanted to for ages while they shared the hearts of others, Roxas, Xion, and Naminé learned to enjoy watching other people going through the drama instead of them, and Sora just enjoyed spending time with everyone. Riku found a lot of joy in seeing the “youngest” members of the group get to know one of his favorite childhood pass times.

Then it came to be Lea’s turn.

Kairi looked at the box and raised an eyebrow. “Are you sure about this? I mean, I’m all for it, but I know there are certain members of this group who might be a little…set off by a movie like this.” She looked towards Sora, who was always more of the family movie type.

Lea chuckled. “Hey, it’s just a movie, and after explaining to everyone that the dog in that one movie didn’t actually die because it wasn’t a real dog, I think this will be fine.” The horror movie he held had a dark cover with red writing that was clearly meant to look like blood.

Kairi had been enjoying the movie nights, but was definitely worried about Lea’s choice. It certainly didn’t surprise her that he was a horror movie guy, but she knew for a fact that some of her friends wouldn’t handle the movie well. Lea placed a hand on her shoulder. “Hey, don’t forget that we’re all friends here. If anyone needs help, or is scared out of their minds, we’re right here for them. That’s why you watch these types of movies with other people, right?”

Kairi sighed. “Fine. It is your turn to choose, after all, and this is your choice. But if anyone is scarred for life, it’s not my fault.” She gave a light chuckle.

“Hey, what’s taking so long back there?” Sora yelled, turning around to where Kairi and Lea stood by the projector. “Are we gonna start this thing or what?”

After getting set up, Kairi took her seat next to Sora while Lea stood out in front of everyone. “Okay guys, this was one of my favorite movies as a teenager. Behold, without further ado, I give you,” he stepped aside as the title card came up, “Blanch.”

Most of the group clapped, but Aqua shot Lea a glare as he sat down. She pulled Ven closer to her and told Terra to sit on his other side, explaining that this was a scary movie and she wasn’t sure if Ven could handle it. Terra laughed. “Aqua, he’ll be fine. He’s grown up a lot.”

Within the first ten minutes of the movie, though, Terra did as he was told, as Ven was already clasping Aqua’s hand even though nothing particularly scary had happened yet. Naminé had snuggled in to Riku’s side, and Sora wasn’t sitting flat on the sand anymore. He’d already jumped once, and was poised to do so again.

By the half hour mark, Sora was hiding behind Kairi and Ven was curled in a ball, both Aqua and Terra keeping their arms around him. Xion and Roxas didn’t seem particularly phased, Xion having dozed off at one point. Lea was enjoying every bit, even quoting the movie all over the place, showing that he’d definitely seen the movie too many times, and that even after going years without seeing it, he knew the thing word for word.

Sora stopped facing the screen around one hour into the movie, focusing his attention on the light coming from the projector itself while covering his ears. Roxas and Xion were both asleep, and Aqua ended up taking Ven home early. Riku was clearly taking advantage of Naminé’s fear and enjoying every minute of it, because with every scare she got closer to him.

As the movie neared the dramatic climax and tensions reached their highest, Sora yelled and threw his Keyblade through the screen. Unfortunately that didn’t do much, and in fact, the return of his Strike Raid managed to make everyone jump, as the Keyblade flew back through the screen right as somebody was murdered. He missed the catch and the Keyblade broke the projector, enveloping the beach in darkness. Sora started screaming and running down the beach. Kairi got to her feet and ran after him.

This was about when Roxas woke up. “Is it over?” He asked with a yawn.

Xion sat up. “I’m…not sure what just happened, but Sora clearly got scared. At least, I think that’s who’s screaming.”

Lea held a Fire spell in his hand, casting light over the group. Terra had stood up and was checking on the projector. Naminé was crying into Riku’s chest, who was trying to calm her down by whispering softly to her and rubbing her back.

Kairi could be heard yelling. “Sora, calm down! It was just a movie!”

“But it looked so real, Kairi!”

“Get out of the tree, Sora!”

“No! The killer can’t get me up here! This is where I’m safe!”

“You’ve fought way stronger people than that and been fine!”

“tHeY wErEn’T aS sCaRy!”

Everyone started laughing. Even Naminé had calmed down enough and found Sora’s behavior ridiculous. There was a flash of light from the end of the beach, and in a few more seconds, everyone received a text.

Kairi: Can somebody please tell me how to get my scared boyfriend out of a tree? Do I need to call the fire department?

Axel: I am the fire department

Sora: YOU’RE THE ONE WHO BROUGHT THE MOVIE DON’T COME ANYWHERE NEAR ME

Kairi: ScaredyCat.jpg

The picture Kairi sent showed Sora wrapped around the trunk of a coconut tree, having climbed all the way to the top. This made everyone laugh harder.

Aqua: Oh dear…if you need any help, let me know

Kairi: I might take you up on that, Aqua

Ven: NO AQUA DON’T LEAVE I NEED YOU ;-;

Aqua: Sorry, Kairi, I can’t get Ven to let go of my leg

Aqua: Toddler.jpg

Aqua had taken a picture of Ven wrapped around her leg like a child, the poutiest look on his face.

Terra: You can’t say no to those eyes, Aqua

Aqua: Hang on, I have an idea

A light corridor opened and Aqua walked through, dragging Ven on her right leg. She held a Pearl spell in her hand, which did a much better job of lighting up the island than Lea’s Fire. “Alright, everyone, I think Sora’s gonna need all of u—” She stared at the broken projector, then at the ripped screen. “What happened?”

Riku chuckled. “Sora happened. He tried to Strike Raid the screen and only ended up scaring himself worse. He didn’t catch his Keyblade when it came back and it broke the projector.”

Terra sighed. “This thing’s totally busted. We’re gonna have to get a new one for next week’s movie.”

Ven spoke up, his voice shaky. “C-can we watch something happier next week?”

Suddenly, there was a yell, followed by a thud.

Kairi: Threw a coconut at him. At least he’s out of the tree, but now he’s pulling a Ven and won’t let go of my leg

Everyone laughed again.

Kairi: Hey! Stop laughing! I’m not as strong as Aqua, I can’t lift Sora up!

Riku cupped his hands to his mouth. “You got this, Kairi!”

“Go choke on a paopu!”

In the end, they never watched another horror movie. Lea tried once and both Kairi and Aqua nearly killed him for even suggesting it. Kairi actually threw the disk into the ocean before shooting Lea a glare and starting up the backup movie instead.

\---

A figure stood in the trees that night, watching everyone react. “Bunch of scaredy cats. Oh, this next part is gonna be fun. So much fun. Hold onto your seats, Kiddos. The future has a much scarier story waiting for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> WOO I DID IT
> 
> So, I made a decision: Connections is officially over, but the series it started has only just begun. I’m going to take what I’ve started and turn it into a full-blown fanfiction series. I have a lot of theories about what is going to happen in the series. Hopefully Re: Mind doesn’t throw my plans out the window. If anything, I want to be able to build off of any new info it might give us.
> 
> Stay tuned, everyone. This is only the beginning.


End file.
